Maleficent's Magic Mirror
Angelthewingedcat ''presents ''Minnie White and the Seven Jungle Cubs A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Minnie Mouse Scott Bakula as Danny Brad Kane as the singing voice of Danny Jason Marsden as Prince Louie and Young Shere Khan Adam Wylie as Mungo the Mongoose Pamela Adlon as Young Baloo E.G. Daily as Young Bagheera Rob Paulsen as Young Hathi Jim Cummings as Young Kaa Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee and Jasper Maurice LaMarche as Horace Bob Joles as Adult Bagheera and Pat Carroll as Morgana the Sea Witch We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Minnie Mouse. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Maleficent, the queen feared one day Minnie's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Maleficent consulted Bagheera, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the black panther answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Minnie was safe from Maleficent's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil fairy entered. She was a slender, tall woman with shallow lime skin, yellow eyes, a prominent chin, red lips and fingernails, wearing a black horned headdress, an evil-omen ring, and a predominantly black and purple cloak. Her name was Maleficent. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Maleficent ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be an adult black panther with yellow eyes, a pink nose, a gray muzzle, and whiskers. His name was Bagheera. "What is my will, Queen Maleficent?" Bagheera asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Maleficent frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Ears, nose, tail, and fur black as ebony, gloves white as snow, skin fair as a peach." "Minnie Mouse!" Maleficent said, shocked and angry. Outside, a female mouse was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with a peach face, black fur, a black nose, a long tail, and long eyelashes, wearing a magenta red/pink bow, a matching sleeveless dress, and slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse, the princess of the story and Maleficent's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Minnie started to sing. Minnie:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Minnie sang into the well and her echo rang back. Minnie: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was an orange cat with green eyes, a white shirt, a dark green vest, a green bow tie, and brown pants. His name was Danny. He was riding Pegasus (from Hercules) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Danny asked as he got off Pegasus. Minnie: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Minnie continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Danny coming to her after he climbed the wall. Minnie: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Danny: Today Minnie got surprised and saw Danny. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Danny asked. Minnie didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Danny said. Danny: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Minnie smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Danny: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Minnie smiled at Danny as he continued singing. Maleficent saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Danny: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Minnie made one bird go to Danny's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Danny looked at Minnie who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs